deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Undead RVD/Killer Croc vs T-103
Killer Croc, the gient reptilian monster of Gothem's Sewers, The T-103, the B.O.W. killing machine of Umbrella, WHO IS DEADLIEST? Weapons Killer Croc 0002.jpg|Killer Croc in Comics Croc Arkham Asylum 3d.jpg|Killer Croc in Arkham Asylum RE2T103Tyrant.png|Tyrant T-103 pre mutation T103Tyrant.png|Tyrant T-103 post mutation Explenation Close Range: Killer Croc has jaws that par with a large crocidile, which is more than powerful enough bi off a head. The T-103's headbutt, pre-or post-mutation, isn't a match. Croc's Grappling skills would also give him a massive advanage at repeling the T-103's attacks Mid Range: Killer Croc's Claws and kicks easly out match the T-103's fists. However, after mutation, the T-103's right handTallons and sledge hammer-like left hand may be an equillizer. This one is up to the voters. EDGE: Voter's Choice. X-Factors *Killer Croc: Super Strength (10 tons), Armored Skin (bullet proof), Regenative Feature (can regenrate lost limbs), Very Large (8'6"), Expereinced Fighter (Wrestling and Street Fighting), Super-Human Durability, Suprisingly Fast and Agile, Enhanced sences, Amphibious Nature, Fits of Rage (Berserker) *T-103: Super Human Strangth (1000 lbs pre-mutate, 2 tons post), Super-Human Durability (Can shrug off small explosives), Regenative Feature (Can heal fatal wounds), Stealthy, Suprisingly Smart, Mutates after sistaining massive damage, Armored Skin (Post-Mutation), Large to Very Large (6'11" pre, 8'' post)'' Stats Killer Croc -Stat- T-103 / mutation 100 Strength 80/90 The T-103 is a strong being and after mutation it's even stronger, but Killer Croc easly wins in shear strength. 100 Durability 90/100 Killer Croc is far tougher than the T-103, but after it mutates, the T-103 becoumes just as tough. 63 Intelligence 82/30 The T-103 easly beat Croc in brains and is much more tactical than him. However, after mutation, the T-103 can't even figure out how to open a door, though smashing down the door is faster. 64 Stealth 78/40 When in the water, Croc is almost unditectable, but outside ot it, he sticks out. The T-103 can blend in and infiltrate quite well. After Mutation, it sticks out even more. 98 Determenation 100/100 Killer Croc's hatred toward humanity fuels his determenation and he won't give up unlesd it's a useless cause. The T-103s, however, are unscarable, unpersuadable and will try to complete their mission, even if it cousts them their death. Factors *Enviroment: Arkham City **Where? Anywhere and Everywhere Poll Comment Voting System: *Logical = Whole Vote *Half-Ass = Half-Vote *Poor = Nothing Voting ends: August 8th or August 6th if one side doesn't get any votes Battle In the Sewers of Arkham City, a large green reptilian creature is walking through, looking for something to eat. It is Killer Croc. As he is wondering, he finds his way to a gate leading to the Subway station. Croc then smells something in the air. "Flesh" sniff "Human" sniff, sniff "Fresh!" Croc runs to the sorce of the smell: Several of Jokers men are laying dead. Some of them look to be crushed, some look to be broken. Croc, however, merely looks at them as food and eats them. Just as he eats one of their bodies, he notices a stranger scent. It smells of Chemicals combined with human oder. He follows the smell, still eating one of the bodies. He starts to hear noises. A fight is occurring. Croc finds more bodies. He then finds the sorce of the stench: a massive man in a large trench coat who is throwing around and killing most of Joker's Goons. It's a T-103. The T-103 notices Killer Croc, and begins to charge at him. "What the.." Croc says, confused by the sudden assault. Croc takes the T-103s tackle. The T-103 failed to take Croc down but successfully picked up his mass and throw him over himself. Croc lands on his back and the T-103 walks over to him. Croc quickly rolls to his belly. "You Asshole!" and leaps at the T-103, bashing him with his elbow, knocking it down. The T-103 rolls back to it's feet and the two exchange blows. The T-103 throws out punch after punch but finds it's not not working. Croc laughs at it. "You can't hurt me" Croc says mockingly. He then swipes the T-103 and takes out several layers of flesh, exposing his ribs. Croc then kicks the T-103 several feet through a wall. The T-103 rolls onto its belly and tries to get up. However, Croc picks it up by the neck and bites off one of it's hands. Croc quickly spits it out. "You taste Terrible!" Croc then proceeds to smash it's head into the ground, believing he had killed it. Croc wanders back to the the bodies and starts carrying them. As he is picking them up, he hears a noise nearby. The T-103s scent is even stronger and hears massive roars. From behind a nearby corner, The T-103 walks in, but it looks different. It's bigger now with natural armor-like skin covering it. It's right hand is massive and and has huge talons. The other resembles a sledge hammer. It has mutated. Croc drops the bodies. "Why won't you stay dead!" Croc Charges at it but the T-103 Strikes him with it's sledge hammer hand. Croc is knocked back and is surprised. "You Got Tougher!" Croc gets back to its feet and the T-103 walks over to it. The two exchange blows, now both taking sever damage. The T-103's claws cuts Croc's skin and the hammer fist bashes at him, Croc's clays still tear at the T-103's body. Croc resorts to his wrestling abilities and grappels the T-103 and throws it through the celling, into the outside. Croc follows the T-103 and the battle continues. Eventually, Croc gets the upper hand and successfully rips off it's left arms. The T-103 head-butts Croc and ties to claw at his neck. However, catches it's arms, grabs it's neck and bites it's head off. Croc then spits out it's head and tosses the body. Croc roars in victory. A near by security camera catches the events and on the viewing side, Hugo Strange studies them. "So these are the threat we worried about. T-103 B.O.W.s. Lucky for us, we have monster's like Killer Croc and Poison Ivy." From a nearby computer, A Tyger Operative commander brings in news: "Sir, we have found some more B.O.W. storage areas. There all over Arkham City." "All over?" Hugo begins to worry. TO BE CONTINUED... Expert Opinion The T-103 is a smart BOW with great potential, but Killer Croc is far too strong, way too tough and is very experienced in combat. The T-103 is not a easy creature to beat, but to Croc, it's just a very painful obstacle. Next Battle Stange Warriors: Ermac vs Dhalsim Category:Blog posts